O Relogio e chuta na lua
by Combo Ninos Virtuales
Summary: el entrenamiento de Paco para manifestar su elemento y un pequeño percance...


_**DISCLAIMER**__: Los Combo niños y sus personajes por ley, no nos pertenecen, mas que a Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle, sus creadores, al usarlos en este relato no significa que queramos sacar provecho de ello, pero si divertirnos un rato_

_NOTA DE AUTOR…_

_Hola… nuevamente… había dicho q este seria el primer relato sin nota de autor pero… sucede que hoy, 17 de mayo es cumpleaños de uno de los chicos y no me puedo quedar callada al respecto… Leo, hoy que es tu cumpleaños, lo celebramos todos juntos y publicamos el capítulo No. 30. ¡Gracias por ser parte del equipo!… y espero que celebremos juntos los que nos faltan…¡ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!..._

_Ah pero también gracias a aquellos que nos han leído y doble agradecimiento a las pocas personas q se toman su tiempo y nos dejan el comentario respectivo… ahora los dejo con el relato Número 30 de I WANT TO BELIEVE… con titulo en portugués de El Reloj y la patada a la luna…_

_Combo Niños Virtuales._

_O Relogio e Chuta na lua_

_-¡Vaya, vaya!...¿a donde se fueron todos? Me distraigo tantito y de repente ya no hay nadie… ¿Dónde se habrán metido?, ¿Por qué no hay nadie por aquí?... _

_- Creo que te distrajiste un poco, Paco… ¿acaso no sabes que los demás ya están entrenando?- dice el maestre Grinto saliendo detrás de un árbol y sorprendiendo a Paco que da un gran brinco por la sorpresa…_

_- ¡Maestre!, ¿Cuándo dejará de hacer esas cosas?_

_-¿Cuáles cosas?_

_- pues salir nada mas así sin avisar…_

_- las cosas por sorpresa, son más interesantes…_

_- sí, eso lo sé maestre, pero vaya que me ahorraría muchos sustos con esas saliditas…_

_- bueno, Paco, es hora de que vayamos al entrenamiento…_

_-¿ya es mi turno?... ¡al fin!..._

_- todos están en entrenamiento al mismo tiempo, Paco, no de a uno por uno, recuerda que debemos ahorrar tiempo, la batalla contra Ah Puch ya está muy cerca…_

_- yo no me preocuparía mucho, maestre, ¡acabaremos con ese demonio divino más pronto de lo que usted imagina!_

_- no digas eso, Paco, no tienes ni la menor idea de quién es Ah Puch - me dice el maestre mirándome muy seriamente a los ojos, pareciera decirme con la mirada que lo que está diciendo es realmente serio… debo admitirlo, cuando hace eso, debo hacer caso de lo que me dice…_

_- está bien, maestre, tendré sumo cuidado con lo que me enseñe…_

_- Paco, él no es como los divinos que usualmente llegan a enfrentar en Nova Nizza… él es mucho peor que ellos, es un ser inexorable, malvado, cruel, sanguinario, despiadado, y además representa a la mismísima muerte… el no es un juego de Nova Nock, Paco, él es en realidad alguien que puede llegar a matarte…_

_- está bien, maestre…_

_- debes comprender eso, hijo, no quiero que ni tu ni nadie salga lastimado, o peor aún…- dice haciendo una pausa larga…- no quiero perder a alguien de ustedes…- me dice con suma preocupación, que hace que mi corazón se contraiga…_

_- No se preocupe, maestre, no lo defraudaré jamás… ni yo, ni nadie de nosotros…se lo prometo…- el maestre Grinto se me queda mirando, no sé que estará pensando pero ese silencio realmente me preocupa, creo que él sabe algo que no nos ha dicho, o no nos quiere decir…al fin el hace un movimiento acercando su mano a mi cabeza y sacudiendo mi cabello me dice…_

_-No lo dudo, Paco, no lo dudo…- me dice esbozando una sonrisa algo forzada…- pero por ahora debes aprender algo que tal vez ya sepas… el movimiento que logrará manifestar tu elemento…solo una cosa,_

_- si, maestre, dígame que debo hacer…_

_- una vez que aprendas a manifestar a tu elemento, debes tener mucho cuidado con el sé sumamente cuidadoso con eso, el fuego es uno de los elementos más poderoso... y lo que tienes que hacer para manifestarlo no es tan difícil a simple vista, son cosas que ya sabes pero unidas hacen un combo llamado "chuta na lua", o patada a la luna… se inicia con un movimiento llamado Relogio o reloj, es un giro usando tu brazo como eje, el mismo q soporta todo el peso del cuerpo al mismo tiempo que lo giras… luego aprovechando la fuerza del impulso te incorporas con una pierna y al levantarte aprovechas la fuerza del impulso y con la otra pierna haces como si patearas una pelota de nova nock haciendo un salto mortal y cayendo de pie…_

_- Eso es todo, maestre?_

_- Si, Paco, eso es todo…_

_- pero si es tan sencillo… son movimientos básicos… cosas que ya me los sé…_

_- vamos, Paco… solo inténtalo…Inicia primero parado de cabeza_

_- la verdad creo que es una verdadera pérdida de tiempo… pero se lo demostraré…- le digo al maestre poniéndome en posición, me pongo de cabeza con ambas manos en el suelo, luego intento poner mi cuerpo de lado usando una sola mano e intento girar, pero al hacer el primer movimiento con el brazo… caigo al suelo y me doy tremendo golpe en la cara… me quedo sentado en el suelo sobándome la nariz q ya tenía roja por el golpazo… el maestre Grinto se acerca a mi...- Creo que no es tan fácil como pensé…_

_-Si las cosas fueran sencillas, entonces cualquiera las haría, Paco, acerca tu cuerpo al brazo lo mas que puedas, así podrás soportar tu peso mas fácilmente…- me dice el maestre… yo lo intento nuevamente y bueno, debo admitir que no pensé que podría hacerlo, pero pude, ¡pues claro, Soy paco, ¡nada me detiene! Ni siquiera yo mismo- ja,ja!- _

_- ¡Muy bien, Paco! Ahora hazlo girando primero de cabeza y después usando el impulso del giro intenta hacer la posición del relogio girando libremente con la mano sobre el suelo….- me dice el maestre, yo hago lo que me dice y termino bajando mi cuerpo pegándolo al antebrazo terminando mi cuerpo separado del suelo solo por el brazo q es usado como eje para poder girar…_

_- ¡bien paco, ahora impúlsate con el brazo al tiempo q usas una pierna para incorporarte y aprovechando el giro… usas la fuerza y das un salto como si patearas un balón de nova nock!...- me dice el maestre…ese es un movimiento q me sé de memoria… lo uso mucho en el nova nock, así que al terminar el primer giro del relogio estiro la pierna y me impulso lanzando la patada a la vez que salgo elevado dando la voltereta … pero no caí de pie, sino que casi me voy de bruces contra el suelo por no alcanzar la altura debida…_

_- ¡muy bien Paco, muy bien para ser la primera vez… ahora repítelo varias veces, pero primero gira mas con el relogio… y cuando sientas que estás listo impúlsate para efectuar la "chuta na lua"... a ver que sucede, yo regreso en un momento…- me dice el maestre mientras se aleja… yo me quedo ahí parado… no entiendo de que manera éste movimiento puede manifestar al elemento del fuego, pero bueno, lo intentaré… me digo mientras hago el movimiento del relogio… varias veces giro hasta tomar velocidad y después lanzo la patada y con sorpresa me doy cuenta que me elevo sin ningún problema logrando dar el giro y la patada con la pierna estirada…y cayendo con toda tranquilidad de pie…¡Vaya!...¡ al fin logré hacerlo!... me dije_

_-¿ves que no es tan difícil?- me dice el maestre saliendo detrás de un árbol._

_- si, maestre, pero dígame… ¿Cuándo veré la manifestación del fuego?_

_- ahora mismo Paco… ahora mismo…- me dice señalándome… lo miro extrañado, no entiendo a que se refiere… de repente, comienzo a percibir un extraño aroma a cabello quemado… así que dirijo mi vista hacia arriba tratando de ver… lo que es lógico q no se puede ver… cuando veo una pequeña nube de humo sobre mi… dirijo mi mano hacia mi cabeza y me doy cuenta de que … ¡se me esta quemando el cabello!... inmediatamente comienzo a darme palmadas para tratar de parar la humazón… no hay fuego, solo puro humo… así que me dirijo hacia un estanque cercano y meto mi cabeza… regresando todo empapado… Miro al maestre con una mano en su boca, tratando de reprimir la risa que ya no pudo aguantarse… debo admitirlo… al principio me cayó como bomba… bueno mejor dicho, mi mirada irónica lo decía todo, pero después de unos segundos de escuchar al maestre reír, yo también terminé riendo junto con él… El maestre Grinto se me quedó mirando, yo entendí lo que me quería decir… "sigue practicando, Paco" yo moví mi cabeza en señal afirmativa y seguí practicando los movimientos que me había enseñado… cuando termine de dar la vuelta de la patada a la luna y caer de pie.. en la mano que usé para el relogio, sentí un leve cosquilleo…al mirarla… una pequeña llamita estaba ahí…jugando con ella la pase a mi otra mano… se sentía raro poder tocar el fuego y no quemarse…Mientras jugaba con la llamita, el maestre se me quedaba mirando, ni se que estaría pensando, pero al mirarlo, el me hace la señal con el dedo pulgar apuntando hacia arriba y después se va… yo me quedo para seguir practicando…con cada combo que efectuaba la manifestación del fuego se hacia mas evidente... con cada movimiento que efectuaba el fuego surgía con mas intensidad... yo me sentía realmente poderoso jugando con las llamas... cuando de pronto y sin querer... me tropiezo con algo y caigo de frente... saliendo disparada una llamarada que tenia en mi mano y alcanzando una cortina que de inmediato comenzó a arder... yo intente apagarla inmediatamente pero no me habia dado cuenta que en mi mano traia otra llama mas encendida... asi que al tomar algo para poder ir por agua y apagar el fuego... solo logré empeorar las cosas... comenzé a pedir ayuda, la verdad ya tenia miedo de tocar porq podría encenderse... en eso, aparece Serio y con tierra comen´´o a apagar los sitios encendidos, luego llegó Pilar y con el agua ayudó a Serio a sofocar el fuego... en minutos se apagó todo el desastre que había hecho... yo me sentía apenado pero a la vez estaba inmóvil... yo escuchaba que me hablaban, pero a a vez no oia nada..._

_- Paco, ¿estás bien?- me preguntaba Serio... yo solo veía a la nada sin responder..._

_- Oye.. contesta...- me dice Pilar..- ¿estás bien?...- yo sigo sin responder... en eso Pilar se me coloca de frente... y me toma de un hombro...- Paco.. - yo la miro y lejos de responder salgo corriendo casi tirando a Azul que había llegado corriendo para ver que sucedía... y me fiuo a refigiar en una especie de cueva pequeña que había por ahi..._

_- y ¿ahora?... ¿que mosca le picó a Paco?- se preguntó en voz alta_

_- no lo sé, pero espero que esté bien... - dice Pilar mirando por donde me fuí corriendo..._

_- ¿que sucedió?... - dice Azul intrigada mientras mira todo el desastre... mientras tanto yo en la cueva..._

_- ¡Que estúpido fuí!...¡debí de haber comprendido lo que decía el maestre en tener cuidado con el fuego!... por poco termino con todo..._

_-Paco- escucho al meastre que me llama desde afuera...- Paco, sal un momento por favor...- me pide... yo no quiero salir... me siento... no se como decirlo, creo que nunca habia sentido esto pero creo que es... vergüenza.... en eso, el maestre entra a donde estoy..._

_- ¿Paco, estás bien?... me pregunta el maestre... yo asiento con la cabeza...- ¡vaya! al menos te fué mejor que a __, __**Kauil-káak ** me dice el maestre... cuando el aprendió a manifestar el fuego.. provocó una explosión que el solo quedó hecho carbón.- dice el maestre divertido ¡Vamos Paco todo esta bien!, ¿no crees? yo si... me dice el maestre con una sonrisa.. yo me animo y por fin salgo caminando hacia donde estan los demás chicos..._


End file.
